Pride
by YellowDustin
Summary: Summary: Telling secrets can be a pain. Chapter 2 up.
1. Dustin

Disclaimer- I do not own them. Period and forever.  
  
Summary- Secret  
  
Pairing-Secret  
  
:Colors:  
By: YellowDustin  
  
"Fuck" Hunter yelled as he tried to pull Dustin up from the ledge he had slipped on. The drop down was to certain death if he let the yellow ranger slip, and he was not going to let the young man drop to his doom. Dustin was silent as the fear of death caused him to freeze up. He was trying to help Hunter help him yet it seemed that he was powerless, and that was one thing he hated feeling. If it weren't for Hunter he wouldn't have been on this cliff in the first place. He felt his shoulder pull of its socket and he winced at the pain. He was not about to start crying now over a little pain if he refused to cry over hanging from a tall cliff. He looked up at Hunter who was struggling to position himself for maximum safety. Dustin had a feeling that this situation was not going to get better.  
  
Hunter was not one to give up easily. That was why he had followed Dustin up here, however he did not intend on scaring him into falling back over the ledge. He was mentally kicking himself when he felt someone grabbed his ankles and dragged him backwards while he held onto Dustin's now swollen wrist. He turned to see who it was and his hatred fumed even more. There was Shane and Tori, the two people who were responsible for Dustin's bad mood in the first place. They took his news badly and he expected Tori to at least understand. He shook his head as Dustin finally was safe lying next to him. He was panting and his eyes were red and teary. He looked as though he was about to cry and Hunter didn't blame him. He looked into the once happy brown eyes and cursed under his breath.  
  
Shane and Tori followed Hunter out of the skate park where they had decided to meet. Blake and Cam had opted to train instead of meeting them there. It was obvious to Tori that they knew what ever Dustin was going to tell them and wanted to not get involved. They didn't expect such news from Dustin's lip and their response was anything but the right one. Tori stood staring while Shane did the same. Neither one knew what to say or do and this left Dustin feeling hurt and he ran from the pain. Now the two were going to try and explain themselves when they noticed Hunter laid on the ground cursing out loud. When they noticed Dustin over the edge the two of them came to the rescue of something they felt partially responsible.  
  
Dustin was not in a forgiving mood at first. His pride and trustfulness were bruised beyond repair and he really did not want to talk to anyone except Cam and Hunter. That was why he was now in the Ops in complete silence, something he normally hated. 'Way to go Dustin, tell them your secret you knew you shouldn't have and now look where it got you' he argued with himself some more before he noticed Cam standing at the base of the stairs. His frown disappeared momentarily as Cam strolled towards him and placed a chair in front of him, seating himself. He sat for a moment just looking at the courageous yellow ranger in front of him. He had to admit that it took a lot of guts to admit what he had and was in some way jealous.  
  
"So I hear that Tor and Shane didn't take your news so well?" Cam prompted, hoping Dustin was open for discussion. He normally didn't offer spare time to the others, knowing if he opened up it could be cause for distractions. But with Dustin it was different, somehow Dustin seemed to open up to him more easily than the others. He unfolded his arms allowing Dustin all the time he needed to answer. He was in no rush, Lothor defeated, Zords scrap metal, and morpher's gone he had a whole lot more free time. Time he earned and chose to spend with who he wanted. And for now Dustin was the person he chose.  
  
"Duh Dude, if not we would be hanging out right now. Seems you're the first to talk to me since yesterday." Dustin closed his mouth and stared at the floor. He was wearing his favorite color on both his pants and shirt. He also had a new bracelet on that had sparked quite the controversy. He wanted to cry but yesterday that was what had put him to sleep. His friends hadn't taken the news well and his family contemplated throwing him out. Thus why he stayed the night at Ops.  
  
"Cam, do you think there is something wrong with me and that's why no one wants anything to do with me?" His voice cracked and tears started to trail down his face. Cam wanted to make them stop but knew that only time could heal this. He gripped Dustin's right hand in his and looked him in his eyes. Dustin's heart skipped a beat as he looked into Cam. Something was different in the samurai's eyes, something he had never noticed before.  
  
"Dustin don't be so hard on yourself. You were strong when you told me and strong when you told the others. Why would you think something is wrong with you?" Cam gave his hand a squeeze and smiled.  
  
"Dustin, even if the others do not understand I do. Okay?" That was when Dustin noticed it. It all seemed to click as if it was always there. Dustin smiled as Cam pulled him in and brushed his lips against yellow's. Hunter entered to see Cam and Dustin kissing one another and he smiled as he walked over, plopping down next to Dustin. He seemed to shock the two but didn't mind. He looked at Cam who was blushing and Dustin who was awe struck by Cam's assertiveness. Hunter patted Dustin's back and snuck a kiss on his forehead before standing up. He looked at Cam and winked before leaving the two alone.  
  
"Dustin, wear that bracelet with pride." Hunter said at the base of the stairs and turned to face him.  
  
"Cause I always do" he pulled down the collar of his shirt to show a necklace that matched Dustin's wrist ornament. It was a beautiful silver chain and in the center were the colors of the rainbow. He replaced his collar and headed up the stairs not giving Dustin a chance to answer. He just stared at Hunter and than back at Cam. When his gaze landed on the Asian he was staring at a cuff bracelet that was leather with the colors woven in. Dustin smiled as Cam pulled him into another kiss. As they parted Dustin caught his breath and looked back in Cam's eyes.  
  
"I am really surprised that Shane took it so hard." Cam said switching his seating preference so he was sitting next to yellow. His eyes sparkled a bit as he smiled.  
  
"Cause he and Hunter have been dating for about three months." Cam said and once again Dustin was in shock. 


	2. Cameron

Dustin was up around six o'clock the next morning and his vision was anything but perfect. The night before seemed like a blur to him and he was sure he had enjoyed it. He had spent the night in Cam's bed and to his dismay Cam had decided to spend the night on the couch. He was going to harass him about that later but now he needed coffee. He headed for the kitchen that was small but just right for the amount of space provided. He was praising Cam for owning a coffee machine and quickly made a pot. As he reached for the grounds he heard someone behind him. There was no shuffling feet so who ever it was, was fully awake. He stole a side glance and noticed Shane standing in the doorway. His glance was staring at the ground and he wasn't speaking. Dustin had to admit that a touch of anger flickered in him. He wanted to tell Shane to leave and not to talk to him but Shane was a childhood friend. He went about his way waiting for whatever Shane was going to say.  
  
"I'm sorry" the voice was so low that Dustin missed it the first time. He turned to look at him and noticed that tears were falling. He wasn't going to try and make it feel better. He watched as Shane stood there and he waited for the coffee. Shane knew that Dustin was not going to forgive him right off the bat.  
  
"So, you and Hunter?" Dustin said with a touch of venom that made Shane recoil. He shuddered not liking the tone in his voice. He was at a loss of words when he felt the hand on his waist. He turned and noticed Cam trying to slip by him. His eyes were half closed and was getting around by pure luck.  
  
Cam awoke to find that Dustin was out of bed and that there were voices coming from the kitchen. He had only fallen asleep a hour ago, now he was hearing anger from the small room across the hall. He was surprised to find Shane blocking his entrance and now he was worried. After last nights conversation with Dustin Cam knew Dustin was not in the mood for anything bad. He found his way to Dustin's side and kissed him on the cheek picking up a cup for coffee. He glanced back at Shane who had not moved from the doorway and Cam took it as a defense mechanism.  
  
"Shane why are you here. You, like freaked on me and now you want to say your sorry. To top it off you and Hunter have been dating and you were going to act shocked when I told you I was gay. Not to mention the fact that it should not have been a shock. I wear yellow." He stressed the last few words as if it were important. Dustin was standing in front of Shane with his arms cross his chest. His hair still unkempt and his eyes flickered with hatred and sadness. He backed up a step and found himself in Cam's warm embrace. He looked back and a warm smile was on his face. Dustin lightened up and smiled a little. He did not however expect Cam's next action.  
  
"Dustin could you leave me and Shane alone for a few minute." His voice held no anger nor any sign of emotion as he looked into Dustin's brown eyes. Dustin only nodded as he scooted past Shane who attempted to do something but looked helpless.  
  
"Shane as a leader you are the best, but as a friend you seem to lack some key points." Cam said dryly as he sipped his coffee at the half bar. He was feeling his animosity from the past coming back. He looked at Shane who seemed taken back by Cam's truthfulness. Sadness collided with anger in his eyes and he was unsure how to respond. Cam took point to continue before Shane had time to think of something.  
  
"More to the point I knew Dustin was different since he started attending this school. You don't know how hard it was for me to notice that he had more interest in you than anyone else. Case in point me. I tried to get his attention multiple times but he was always at your side. I think the hardest thing for him was that you were not there for him." Cam stopped for another sip and he could tell that what he said, however harsh, was sinking into Shane and it was reflected in his eyes. He felt bad for having to do this to him but someone had to cause Dustin would only hold his grudge. He sipped again as Shane finally took a seat across from him. He propped his head up in his hands and looked at Samurai.  
  
"That bad." he finally muttered as he looked into the room where Dustin was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels. He really felt bad if what Cam was saying was true. Had he really not noticed Dustin on that type of level. Now he was forced to find out from Dustin himself. The only bad news was that Dustin wasn't talking to him. He arched back and stared at the ceiling. 'No time like the present' he scooted back and crammed his hands in his pockets. He took another look at Cam who was still sipping his coffee. A dark look washed over his face. Shane turned and walked into the bedroom.  
  
Dustin could hear Shane approach and his position tightened and his stomach fought with him. He really didn't want to talk right now. He only wanted to talk to Cam. He knew he was acting like a child but he had another problem at the back of his mind. His parents had called last night and basically told him that he had a week to move all his belongings out of his room and they were excommunicating him. In the back of his mind he saw it coming when his father swung at him. 'Mental note Dustin, next time don't tell anyone who is drunk'. If it wasn't for his speed and training he would have had a black eye. He swung his head as Shane sat in front of him. He exhaled and stood.  
  
Shane reached for Dustin's hand and forced him to stop. He could register two things with what he had did. He had bought time and pissed him off. Dustin sat back down and glared at Red. "Stop trying to run I am really sorry for my reaction. I did not know that you had feelings for me and yes I should have told you that Hunter and I have been going out. I really did not expect , uh , bro I am sorry." Shane had yet to let Dustin's hand go and Dustin had yet to remove it. Somehow it was not bad. He looked into Red's eyes and knew he was truly sorry. He finally removed his hand and called for Cam.  
  
"Cam-kun" his voice was sheepish and adorable, some what innocent. Shane looked at him and Cam entered sitting next to him. Coffee still in hand and another cup for Dustin.  
  
"Yes Dustin" Cam said sweetness filled like thick honey. He looked at Dustin and Dustin lightly smacked his shoulder.  
  
"You told him I liked him" Dustin's voice took on a girlish tone and he giggled. Cam smiled as did Shane who was hoping that Hunter had come with him. Not for support but so he could share the feelings Dustin and Cam were sharing right now.  
  
:TBC: Okay I love the reviews and I updated so that the first chapters last paragraph wasn't so long. Also even if you flame than I hate to tell you I laugh at them.=) NEWAYS R&R. 


End file.
